Don Jones
History (Submitted by Cypher) Don Jones: 1987 - 2005 Genealdo had big dreams, but he was limited in the pursuit of such dreams on account of his rough home life. Genealdo's mother killed his father in what was claimed to be self-defense, though Don had been witness to the event and would later claim it wasn't anything of the sort, but actually a heated confrontation concerning the future of their home-brewed drug operation. For years, Genealdo lived in fear of his mother until he found her dead one morning with a needle still in her arm. The sixteen year old Genealdo took what money he could pocket and bought himself a bus ticket to Metropolis where he knew he had an uncle who worked for STAR Labs. Upon arriving in Suicide Slums, Genealdo found his uncle was not the brilliant scientist or engineer he had imagined, but actually a janitor at the famed research firm who made extra money on the side as a common thief. But Genealdo did not have any other options, so he moved in with his uncle for two years, but a month before he turned eighteen, Genealdo stopped by a local army recruiter's office and got himself a ticket out of Suicide Slums. Don Jones: 2005 - 2007 In the army, Genealdo decided to go by Don Jones to avoid much of the harassment from his peers. Even though he got along with most of his fellow cadets, Don didn't care for the structured, disciplined life the military training was known for. For some reason, he expected it was all playing with guns and driving tanks. But he somehow made it out of the boot camp and befriended another ne'er-do-well, Pvt. R. Smith. Smith was an infantrymen while Jones was assigned to work in the motorpool as he had proven himself quite handy with a wrench from all the times he had stayed home from school to help Uncle Rudy fix his car. Smith and Jones met while Smith was playing enforcer for an illegal on-base gambling circuit. Smith had to come to get the motorpool sergeant to pay up on owed debts. After telling Smith to get the money from his locker, the sergeant grabbed a wrench and was about to hit the private over the back of the head when Jones threw his tool box at the sergeant, saving Rob from a nasty concussion but getting both thrown into the stockade when the MPs came asking questions about what happened to the motorpool sergeant. While awaiting their court martial, Jones and Smith broke out and fled across country to Star City where Smith had family of his own. En route to Star City, the two got to know each other on a first name basis, beginning their long criminal careers as "Rob and Don". Don Jones: 2007 - 2011 An earthquake had ravaged the Glades neighborhood and proved to be an ideal spot for the two to hide from the military. Leading a band of juvenile delinquents and street orphans with Rob's little sister, Rob and Don lived fairly prosperous lives... Until the police raid. Abandoning Jenny and the rest of the gangs to the cops, Rob and Don got to their motorcycles and put Star City behind them. With Rob's hometown too hot for them, Don suggested heading to his old home.Network Files: Don Jones 1 Don Jones: 2011 - 2013 In Central City, Don and Rob got to work selling themselves as guns for hire and run of the mill henchman. They worked for several of Central City's criminal outfits, but thought they hit the big time when Leonard Snart bought them to his crew, working as muscle for the Rogues. When Snart got pinched, Rob and Don grabbed what they could from Cold's stash and left Central City, heading northwest. The pair planned to use their ill-gotten gains to get Jenny out of jail, but when they arrived in Star City they found she had broken out years earlier. Without an idea as to where Jenny could be, the two fell in with the Purple Dragons after Hun convinced them to invest their riches in the gang in exchange for status and power... a promise that was never fulfilled. When Don convinced Rob that Hun had played them, the two challenged the leader of the Dragons and got their butts handed to them. They were then left in Jump City without a dime to their names or even pants. The two did eventually work themselves back up, gaining the gear and courage to take on Hun for payback but as they rolled into Star City, so did demons and so the two wisely turned their bikes around and got out of there. Don Jones: 2013 - 2015 Rob and Don ended up working in a bar not far from Keystone, doing odd-jobs and breaking up fights. For once, the two were happy earning an honest living; but when the two heard Snart was looking for them, they decided Keystone wasn't the best place for them to be. Don Jones: 2015 - 2016 In Gotham City, Rob and Don pledged themselves to the Sons of Batman biker gang. They had good intentions at first, but they let Mutant talk them into supporting him on jobs preparing for Joseph "Deacon" Blackfire's planned coup of the gang. The two failed to get out of town even after Jenny showed up in a mask to warn them that Blackfire's path would bring ruin to the gang, but they eventually got the message loud and clear when Jean-Paul Valley took off Blackfire's head and then threatened to do the same to any of the other so-called "Sons of Barbatos". Bebop: 2016 - Present Don and Rob quickly left Gotham, on the heels of Mutant. When Rob came to the conclusion that is had to be Jenny who tried to warn them, the two decided Star City was the place to be. Afraid that Hun might make trouble for them when he heard they'd rolled back in town, Rob and Don rebranded themselves with music themed monikers and eye-catching disguises. The two initially had plans to start their own gang when they heard of the Foot offering some cash incentive for some volunteers for an experimental procedure. The pair eagerly signed up, despite even more warnings from Jenny. Upon completion of the procedure, Don was gone and in his place was the chainsaw-wielding mutant warthog known as Bebop. With Rocksteady (the thug formerly known as Rob) at his side, this little piggy went to the Shredder and got himself a job as a bona-fide turtle hunter.Network Files: Don Jones 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Vibe) This guy could have been a decent mechanic or maybe an engineer if he only had a different upbringing that nurtured this potential. Maybe he could have been a musician or musical producer, too. I hear he's a big musical theory fan. I know from past encounters he often would tap his toes or hum tunes while engaging in criminal actions. * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) "Roberta" is the name Bebop gave his chainsaw. Unlike most chainsaws, Roberta is battery-powered and has a custom blade. Both of these mods were made by Bebop from some Utrom materials he found laying around a Foot Clan workshop. He also calls the saw his 'Shell-Slicer'. Threat Assessment Resources * "Mutahuman" Physiology: Bebop was one of several metahumans who were involved in a very dangerous experimental procedure in which mutagen was injected into his bloodstream. The procedure proved to be fatal for most subjects, but for Bebop and his best friend Rocksteady, the risky experiment was a success. The mutagen combined with Bebop's dormant meta-gene and resulted in him becoming an incredibly powerful giant of muscle with the appearance of a humanoid warthog. ** Charge: Bebop is able to charge in a linear direction, combining both his incredible speed, durability, and strength to cause great destructive force. Bebop has been known to break through brick walls easily using this technique and can even overturn automobiles. ** Enhanced Durability: Bebop's thick skin is incredibly resistant to attacks. He also feels little pain and experiences little discomfort from most temperature extremes. ** Enhanced Endurance: Bebop can endure great physical stresses. He can go days without sleeping and can survive on a fraction of the water a being of his size would normally require. Granted, just because he can doesn't mean he likes to, and apparently he can be quite cranky if his naps are disturbed. ** Enhanced Healing: The mutagen in Bebop's blood allows him to easily recover from most injuries caused by violence. ** Enhanced Hearing: Bebop can hear infrasounds below the normal range of hearing for humans. Many machines produce these types of sounds, which has given Bebop a boost to his mechanical expertise. As infrasounds are produced by several natural forces, Bebop may be able to sense natural disasters. ** Enhanced Smell: Referring to his sense of smell and not his actual odor (which is rather noteworthy), Bebop has the ability to detect trace scents in the air from considerable distances and can even track by smell. Who knows, he might also be able to hunt for truffles. ** Enhanced Speed: Bebop is able to move at great speed, though it may take him some time to get up to full speed and his balance isn't great. ** Enhanced Strength: Though not as insanely powerful as Rocksteady, Bebop is no chump in the strength department. Quite the opposite. Bebop can tear through cars like they were papier-mâché. Bebop is currently assessed as a brute with Class V Enhanced Strength. * Criminal Skills: Bebop appears to be a career criminal. He is no criminal mastermind but he and Rocksteady have quite the reputation in several cities. ** Brawling: Bebop is a rough and tough opponent. His mutation has only made him more dangerous. Best to avoid getting too close. ** Firearms: Bebop is comfortable in the use of guns. He seems to prefer grenade launchers and sub-machine guns. ** Motorcycling: Bebop has built two custom choppers. He calls his own "Hawg". Bebop is proficient in its use, repair, and modifications. Weaknesses * Lack of Intelligence: Bebop is not particularly smart or educated, though he is marginally smarter than Rocksteady. * Charge: While charging, Bebop cannot stop or turn easily, though again he is a bit less prone to this than Rocksteady. Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average Trivia and Notes Trivia * Bebop has a Threat Assessment ranking of 53, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * He's a composite character of Don from The Dark Knight Returns and Bebop. * Bebop's date of birth is a nod to his first appearance: the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. * His alias Anton Zeck is a nod to 2012 animated series. * Bebops's appearance, name Genealdo, and his weapon of choice are nods to IDW TMNT comics. Links and References * Appearances of Don Jones * Character Gallery: Don Jones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Metahuman Category:Animal Category:Mutahuman Category:Hybrid Category:African Americans Category:Pink Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Sons of Batman Members Category:The Rogues Members Category:CRIME Members Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Purple Dragons Members Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Class V Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Fur Category:Star Citian Category:Composite Character Category:Submitted by Cypher Category:Driving Category:High Threat Category:27th Reality Category:Public Identity